


What's Up Tic-Tac ?

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Sam Wilson & Tic-Tac's Adventures [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Awesome Sam Wilson, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam a besoin d'aide pour une mission personnelle. Quelqu'un de discret, capable de passer inaperçu. Qui de mieux pour ça que ce type capable de rétrécir ? Mais peut-être que Sam n'aurait pas du l'embarquer là-dedans finalement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up Tic-Tac ?

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que quelqu’un va lire ce truc ? Non parce que, je suis habituée aux fictions un peu obscures mais là je me demande vraiment si quelqu’un va ne serait-ce que cliquer sur ce bidule. J’avoue que je ne l’aurais même pas publié sans les pressions de ma bêta qui est allé jusqu’à me menacer si je ne lâchais pas cette bestiole dans le zoo alors je lui fais cette fleur même si je suis toujours aussi incertaine par rapport à ça.  
> Ce texte entre dans mes nombreuses idées post-Civil War, et à la base venait d’une idée toute bête. Dans la scène dans le parking de l’aéroport, Sam appelle Scott Tic-Tac et sur le coup je me suis dit, d’accord, mais d’où ça sort un surnom pareil ? Ajouté à ça quelques lectures des Black Widow d’Edmondson et le chapitre de Astonishing Ant-Man où ces deux-là font un petit team-up, et ça donne ça. 
> 
> Du coup j’espère que cet OS vous plaira dans la forme qu’il a maintenant, mais entre mes réserves et Lady-Lawy qui m’a poussé à aller au bout de mon entreprise, il a été plutôt ballotté. 
> 
> Quoi qu’il en soit, bonne lecture !

_Doesn’t matter if we stay all night_  
_Everything is gonna be alright_  
_Whenever you need me baby_  
_Call me_  
_Beep me_  
_If you wanna reach me_

_~_

Scott n’arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Il n’arrivait pas à le croire deux jours plus tôt, il n’arrivait pas à y croire en se couchant, il n’arrivait pas à croire quand le soleil s’était levé, quand il s’était préparé, quand il avait fait son sac et pris le taxi. Il n’y avait pas cru quand Luis le lui avait dit et même à présent qu’il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Toujours pas.

Et pourtant il allait devoir se faire une raison, arrêter de se pincer et peut-être fermer la bouche parce que c’était bel et bien le Faucon qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Un Avenger, un vrai de vrai, son préféré même s’il ne l’avait dit à personne parce que le Faucon était sous-estimé et que tout le monde préférait Cap et Wanda chez lui, même s’il l’avait plus ou moins battu la première et dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient croisés. Scott prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. « Je suis le meilleur, se répéta-t-il incessamment, je suis le meilleur je suis le meilleur je suis le meilleur ! »

Tentant donc au possible d’avoir fière allure ou au moins de ne pas avoir l’air d’un imbécile fini, Scott traversa la route, son sac sur l’épaule. Le Faucon avait des lunettes de soleil, une casquette et une veste en cuir remarquablement bien coupé. Et mine de rien heureusement que le chauffeur lui avait signalé qu’il était là parce que sans le costume et tout le tintouin, il aurait bien dû y regarder à deux fois avant de le reconnaître. Comme quoi en fin de compte, une casquette, ça faisait tout parfois.

Adossé à une voiture, les mains dans les poches et manifestement décontracté, le Faucon hocha la tête dans sa direction en le voyant arriver, et Scott ne put empêcher un gigantesque sourire de recouvrir l’intégralité de sa façade parce que décidément, c’était trop.

« Whoa, réussit-il enfin à articuler alors que Sam lui tendait la main pour la serrer, j’avoue que quand Luis me l’a dit, je voulais pas le croire. »

Les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis se tordirent en un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre l’attendri et le sarcastique, alors que Scott acceptait enfin de lui lâcher la main. Il fit rouler ses épaules, avant de dire, tentant de réfréner son enthousiasme autant que faire se pouvait :

« Donc, il paraît que vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- J’aimerais que tu me files un coup de main, avoua le Faucon. Un genre de mission secrète, tu vois ? La discrétion est de mise et ça rentre plus ou moins dans ton champ de compétence. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, et ça pourrait être…

\- C’est votre voiture, demanda Scott en pointant la berline noire du doigt.

\- Oui, s’étonna le Faucon en fronçant les sourcils, mais… »

Ni une, ni deux, Scott en faisait le tour pour ouvrir la portière passager et se jeter dans le véhicule. Il balança son sac, où il avait mis le costume d’Ant-Man, à l’arrière, et boucla sa ceinture. Le Faucon, toujours à l’extérieur, se pencha face à la vitre, et Scott lui leva les deux pouces. L’autre eut l’air de lâcher un soupir de dépit avant d’entrer à son tour et de se mettre derrière le volant.  Il tourna la tête vers Scott, et retira ses lunettes de soleil.

« Bon… T’en es sûr ?

\- Ouais, s’écria Scott. Je suis prêt, on peut y aller ! »

Le Faucon aurait pu lui demander d’aller cherche son costume d’oiseau au pressing qu’il allait bondir aussitôt comme s’il avait été investi d’une mission divine. Mais ça, il n’était pas obligé de le dire à voix haute. La voiture démarra.

« Au fait, tu peux m’appeler Sam. »

* * *

« Donc, répéta Scott, tu veux que je vole quelque chose.

\- Entre autre. »

Scott pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça pouvait le faire. C’était ce qu’il faisait de mieux après tout. Scott ne savait pas vraiment s’il était en position de s’offenser, après tout, c’était lui qui avait sauté dans le tas sans réfléchir mais maintenant que l’adrénaline était retombée, il se disait qu’il aurait peut-être aimé quelque chose d’un peu plus héroïque. Mais bon, si jamais le Faucon –Sam-, s’était un peu renseigné sur lui, oui, le vol devait bien être l’air la plus vaste de son _curriculum vitae_ d’Avenger. Parce qu’il avait un _curriculum vitae_ d’Avenger. Mais ça aussi, il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Hope roulerait des yeux et Hank lui crierait dessus jusqu’à ce que ses poumons le lâchent. Etre un Avenger, à la botte de Tony Stark, et suivre aveuglément un type qui s’habillait avec un drapeau –et qui était en plus le rat de laboratoire de son ancien rival ? Parcourir le monde pour sauver les populations, pourquoi faire ? Ça avait juste l’air _tellement classe._

Tout en rêvant les yeux ouverts, Scott vérifia que le costume était bien ajusté. Sam, une main sur le volant, toujours sur le siège conducteur, jetait quelques coups d’œil à une petite tablette qui ressemblait à un radar sophistiqué. Le visage de Scott reparut dans le rétroviseur une fois que celui-ci eut fini de se changer. Sam lui avait demandé de se tenir prêt parce qu’ils approchaient de l’aéroport, mais n’en avait pas dit plus.

« Alors, s’enquit-il, c’est quoi le plan ?

\- Et merde, » grogna Sam.

Se disant, il fit un créneau rapide sur le trottoir et se saisit de la tablette, qu’il regarda avec plus d’attention.

« C’est pas vrai, s’écria-t-il.

\- Quoi, fit Scott, la tête entre les deux sièges avant. Quoi ?

\- Il était censé décoller dans une heure, » ragea Sam.

Sans laisser le temps à Scott de comprendre ou de poser une autre question, il fit redémarrer la voiture et fila à travers les rues beaucoup plus vite qu’il ne l’avait fait. D’un air circonspect, Sam se mit à scruter le ciel nocturne. Il bifurqua brusquement, coupant dans une rue à contre-sens, évitant les voitures, avant de se retrouver sur une autre avenue, cette fois beaucoup plus peuplée. Sa berline manqua de peu de se faire faucher par une familiale mais Sam dérapa sur le côté avant de reprendre sa route, se permettant même de répondre au klaxons au passage. Scott, lui, s’était accroché à ce qu’il pouvait.

« Et Captain America te laisse conduire sa voiture, s’exclama-t-il, une main sur le front.

\- Prend le volant, ordonna Sam.

\- Quoi ? »

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de protester parce que déjà, Sam se penchait en avant pour ouvrir la boite à gant. Il en sortit son jetpack fabuleusement connu et qui lui avait valu son nom de code, avant de se laisser glisser sur le siège passager. Maladroitement, Scott gagna le siège conducteur et repris le volant, laissant la voiture faire quelques vagues sur l’asphalte. Pendant ce temps, Sam passa son jetpack dans son dos.

« Bien, dit-il avec autorité, tu vois cet avion ? »

Tout en restant concentré sur la route et tentant de ne pas perdre de la vitesse, Scott se pencha légèrement en avant, pour voir la silhouette d’un grand avion blanc qui s’éloignait vers les cieux, en direction opposée de l’aéroport.

« Eh bien ? Dit-il.

\- On va faire ce que Natasha appelle un vol à l’envers, enchaîna Sam en mettant ses lunettes d’aviation –les rouges- sur son nez. Il y  a quelque chose à l’intérieur de cet avion, et pour le transporter, certaine personnes ont loué cet avion. Et des gens veulent le voler alors… On va les doubler. »

Il lui fit signe de prendre une intersection et de s’arrêter sur un trottoir. Scott gara maladroitement la berline qui eut quelques tressautements une fois sur le trottoir, puis coupa le moteur, alors que Sam sortait déjà de la voiture et s’en allait en courant. Scott fit ce qu’il pouvait pour le talonner, et, une fois arrivé à son niveau, parvint à mettre son casque sur sa tête.

« Je comprends pas, dit-il, on va attraper un avion en plein vol ?

\- Malheureusement oui, s’écria Sam. Accroche-toi ! »

Presque par instinct –il commençait à comprendre qu’il fallait mieux être réactif avec Sam et ne pas demander deux fois. Quel Captain America il ferait-, Scott referma sa main sur l’épaule de Sam et rétrécit, assez pour se glisser juste sous sa nuque, dans le col de son vêtement. Et aussitôt, Sam décolla. Ses ailes se déployèrent et il fusa vers le ciel, s’éloignant du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, surtout pour Scott qui était des dizaines de fois plus petit qu’à l’ordinaire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et son souffle se perdit quelques instants. Il avait déjà volé à une certaine distance du sol, avec ses fourmis, mais là c’était différent. La vitesse et l’aérodynamisme du Faucon n’avait rien à voir. Tentant toutefois de garder l’esprit clair, Scott tourna la tête. Il finit par apercevoir de nouveau l’avion qui filait à l’anglaise. Il ne savait pas comment Sam pouvait être persuadé que c’était le bon, mais il avait l’air sûr de lui et vu le matériel qu’il avait, il était évident qu’il ne faisait pas les choses n’importe comment. Quand Scott voulut regarder vers le sol à nouveau, ils survolaient la mer. Cette fois, il faillit chanceler, mais se rattrapa bien vite quand les bruits du moteur se firent encore plus prenants qu’avant. Sam se rapprochait de la machine volante à toute vitesse. Il prit d’abord un peu de distance, et de la hauteur, par rapport à l’avion, jusqu’à voler à la même vitesse que lui. Ce sur quoi il redescendit, avec précaution malgré la vitesse, et atterrit sur le toit blanc de la machine. Il rétracta ses ailes et dans la même seconde, un grappin s’échappa de sa manche et s’accrocha à la tôle blanche.

« T’es bien accroché, hurla Sam pour être sûr que sa voix passe par-dessus le vent.

\- Je vais certainement vomir, » répliqua Scott qui s’accrochait avec l’énergie du désespoir au collet de Sam.

Il put clairement entendre Sam s’esclaffer, avant que celui-ci ne se balance purement et simplement dans le vide. Scott hurla, alors que Sam, toujours accroché à son grappin, atterrissait souplement sur le côté de l’appareil, plissant les jambes pour s’amortir. Il se retrouvait juste à côté de la portière, dont la ligne noire était reconnaissable sur la peinture blanche et rouge.

« Tu peux nous faire entrer là-dedans, s’enquit ensuite un Sam qui n’avait pas l’air peu confiant malgré la situation.

\- Tu crois que t’as embauché qui, répliqua Scott immédiatement. Un amateur. »

Il remonta le long de l’épaule de Sam, avant de jauger la distance qui le séparait de la portière. Oh, ça allait être sauvage. Mais il devait se dépêcher parce que la bête gagnait de l’altitude et qu’arrivé à une certaine distance, ce ne serait tout simplement plus possible, pour eux tout comme ceux ou celles qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur. Il préféra se glisser sous la manche de la veste de Sam, courant sur la peau du bras de l’Avenger jusqu’à arriver à son poignet, juste à côté de la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fila aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, bondit, et se glissa sous le mécanisme d’ouverture.

* * *

Pour sur, le pauvre et unique passager de l’avion ne s’attendait pas à ce que, alors qu’il quittait la banlieue de New-York sans aucune crainte aucune, la porte de l’avion d’affaire à bord duquel il se trouvait ne s’ouvre en _plein vol_ , pour laisser entrer un type avec un sac à dos en métal. Et un autre type. Qui sortit de nulle part. Littéralement. Il n’était pas là, et d’un coup, il était là. L’homme à bord, qui était aussi seul que riche, ne retint pas un cri de stupeur alors que l’homme au sac à dos prenait tout de même la peine de refermer la porte, parce que bon, il était poli, certainement. Enfin, poli, tout était relatif étant donné qu’après avoir coupé l’appel d’air de la porte, il s’avança à grandes enjambées vers lui. Et la seconde suivante, le canon d’un flingue se retrouvait devant lui.

« Wow, S… Fit le type qui s’amusait à ne pas être là puis à être là. Euh, c’est nécessaire ?

\- On est plutôt pressés, répondit le type au flingue. Vous êtes seuls dans cet avion, donc vous savez ce que je veux. »

Aussi seul qu’il était riche et aussi riche qu’il était lâche, le « pauvre » passager se saisit immédiatement de l’attaché case qu’il avait sur les genoux, composa un code dessus, et quand il s’ouvrit, en sortit la seule chose qu’il contenait ; une clé USB.

Scott haussa un sourcil, ses yeux allant de Sam au passager, avant que plusieurs éclats  ne se fassent entendre. Tous trois levèrent la tête. Des têtes de grappins venaient de percer la toiture. Celles de Sam étaient conçues pour s’agripper à l’extérieur, sans rien casser au passage. Celles-là, c’était autre chose.

« Voilà ce que je craignais, soupira Sam. Les vrais voleurs. Prêt à sauter d’un avion en plein vol ?

\- Après le mal qu’on s’est donné pour monter dedans, tenta malgré tout Scott, un peu dubitatif.

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Vous et le pilote, dit Sam en rangeant son flingue, vous venez avec nous. »

* * *

Une chose était sûre : voir Sam porter deux hommes dans la force de l’âge sans aucun problème et les reposer au sol sans trop de dommage était une véritable expérience visuelle. Bon, le passager avait vomi mais c’est vrai que deux milles mètres sur le dos du Faucon, y avait plus doux comme premier saut. Et tout ça en parvenant à semer ceux qui les avaient repérés.

Sam leur avait payé le taxi comme deux  vieux copains d’école un peu trop bourrés, après toutefois s’être assuré que tous les deux ne parleraient pas. Entre le pilote qui n’était au courant de rien et le passager à l’estomac fragile, il n’y avait pas de toute à avoir. Le passager savait juste qu’il devait porter la clé d’un point A à un point B, cette histoire ne le concernait plus à présent. Ou dans tous les cas, Scott l’espérait.  Mais pour l’instant, il ne réfléchissait pas à tout ça, en admiration totale devant son Avenger favori qui prenait la tête des opérations, et il s’était vu incapable de ravaler le grand sourire idiot qui prenait peu à peu possession de son visage.

Le moins qu’il pouvait dire, c’était que Sam était préparé. A part les ailes et les lunettes, il n’avait pas la panoplie complète de l’Avenger, mais de nombreux gadgets –le grappin n’était que l’un d’entre eux- et bien entendu, des armes. Et même une planque, un studio, à l’orée de la ville, au cœur de Brooklyn, apparemment emprunt rendu de Clint Barton au SHIELD, avec de l’eau chaude, un frigo rempli, la télé et un ordinateur portable. Après qu’il se soit installé, Sam était parti acheter des tacos pendant que Scott se mettait au travail. Quand il revint, Scott s’était fait un café pour se chauffer les neurones et fixait l’écran avec intensité, tapant sur les touches quand il en avait besoin. De nouveau en tenue de civil, il avait remonté le bas de son jean ainsi que ses manches. Le studio était agréable à l’œil, avec un intérieur de bois gris. D’un côté, le canapé lit unique et la télévision, un placard quelques étagères, et de l’autre, la cuisine ouverte, la gazinière et le frigo, et le plan de travail qui coupait la pièce en deux. La porte du fond donnait sur la salle de bain.

« Alors ? Demanda Sam à son retour, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- C’est bien crypté, répondit Scott en se frottant les yeux. Mais rien ne m’arrête.

\- J’en étais sûr, » répliqua Sam, incapable cacher un sourire mutin.

Il tendit ses tacos à Scott, avec une boisson. Celui-ci les posa à côté de lui alors que Sam restait debout, posant son repas sur la table de chevet. Le bruit de la canette qui s’ouvrait fit tiquer Scott, mais il ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme s’il entendait sans que son cerveau enregistre l’information, trop focalisé sur l’écran d’ordinateur. Fallait dire que c’était du code de compèt.

« Désolé que ça ne se soit pas passé comme prévu, dit toutefois Sam en se laissant retomber à côté de lui, manifestement à bout de nerfs.

\- Qu’est-ce qui était prévu, demanda Scott en prenant une bouchée de son tacos d’un air absent –il pourrait être en train de manger de la merde de chat qu’il ne s’en rendrait pas compte. Quoique, il vérifia quand même-.

\- Arriver à l’aéroport avant de le départ de l’avion, marmotta Sam, une main sur la tête, les yeux cachés. T’aurais volé le paquet avant que le mec parte, à son insu, et une fois dans le ciel, les voleurs se seraient retrouvé face à un attaché case vide.

\- Y a des chances qu’ils nous retrouvent ?

\- Eh bien j’espère pas, siffla Sam, parce que je suis crevé. »

Les missions d’infiltration, y avait rien de pire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s’y prenait Romanoff pour gérer le tout. Elle et Steve lui avaient raconté leur aventure à l’Apple Store et pour toujours il saluerait la confiance de cette femme parce que s’il devait choisir une méthode, ce serait la méthode Rogers. Surtout que depuis qu’ils s’étaient élancés à la recherche du Soldat de l’Hiver, c’était espionnage à gogo et autres bizarreries que son cœur de soldat avait un peu de mal à supporter. Il restait un amateur dans ce domaine et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c’était qu’un monstre ou un robot géant envahisse Manhanttan pour qu’il tape sur du concret plutôt que brasser de l’air à la recherche de fantôme informatique. Mangeant sans appétit et évidant sa canette pour faire couler le tout, sentant déjà le sommeil le gagner, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Scott avait l’air pensif.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Ces mots jetés dans le vide le firent sursauter et pendant trois secondes, il eut presque l’air surpris de trouver Ant-Man sur le même canapé que lui. Il se permit même de lui offrir un regard offensé.

« Quoi ? Répondit-il.

\- Ça, dit Scott en pointant du doigt l’écran d’ordinateur. C’est pas un truc d’Avenger. Ça c’est une affaire d’espionnage, ou je sais pas quoi. Des trucs que ferait la Veuve Noire, mais pas…

\- Mais pas moi, compléta Sam en levant un sourcil.

\- Et pas moi non plus, répliqua Scott. Tu as toute la technologie dont tu as besoin, et tu fais équipe avec les gens les plus talentueux du monde. Et pourtant, tu fais appel à moi. 

\- Je te l’ai dit, soupira Sam. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un de discret. »

Mais Sam se doutait que ça ne serait pas suffisant et il le comprenait amplement. C’était déjà assez étonnant que Scott ait accepté de le suivre aveuglément de cette manière, c’était beaucoup lui demander de faire en plus vœu de silence. Une main sur le ventre, l’autre derrière la nuque, il fixa quelques instants le plafond sur lequel paraissaient quelques tâches de moisissures. Il plissa les lèvres, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre, et admit :

« A part Cap –et sans doute Nat-, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Donc effectivement, c’est pas un truc d’Avengers.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? »

A cette question, à laquelle il aurait tout de même pu s’attendre, Sam baissa la tête.

« C’est personnel, » dit-il vaguement.

Le ton morne de sa voix fit comprendre à Scott que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n’en saurait pas plus ce soir. Sam tenta de lui faire comprendre qu’il était navré malgré tout, mais il y avait dans son cœur certains tiroirs qu’il préférait ne pas ouvrir. Pas trop souvent. Pas n’importe quand. Ses lèvres furent soumises à une sorte de spasme et il se leva, servant encore une fois un désolé à Scott, avant de s’en aller dans la cuisine pour jeter ses quelques détritus dans la poubelle. Puis il s’éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, avec les mêmes vêtements toutefois, Scott leva un poing victorieux.

« Hey, s’exclama-t-il. Je crois que j’ai trouvé. Apparemment, la clé cachait des coordonnées, avec un mot. « AXIS ».

\- Oh, c’est beau, se moqua Sam. Tu sais où mènent les coordonnés ?

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais pas un amateur, ricana Scott. Ça indique un point sur les docks.

\- Les docks ? Répéta Sam. De New-York ?

\- Non, admit Scott après un sourire gêné. De Shanghai.

\- Oh c’est pas vrai, » jura le Faucon en roulant des yeux, déjà épuisé par les événements qui s’annonçaient.

* * *

Le port de Shanghai était un véritable labyrinthe. Et Scott devait bien avouer que de tous les héros, le fait qu’il fasse équipe avec un type capable de voler plutôt qu’avec tous les autres condamnés au sol était d’un précieux secours.

Sam qui volait le plus silencieusement du monde. Ses lunettes analysaient les alentours, l’alertant en cas de présences civiles. Mais voler ici n’était pas une sinécure, surtout si l’on voulait être discret. Une infinités de grues rouges qui tendaient vers le ciel, et à leurs pieds, des amas et des amas de cargaisons aux multiples couleurs, aussi bien alignées que les maisons d’un beau quartier dans une banlieue chic. Ce genre de banlieue où les maisons étaient séparées par de petites clôtures blanches. Ce genre de lieu qui inspirait la tranquillité, une vie simple et paisible. Le genre de vie à laquelle Sam avait renoncé depuis longtemps.

Quand on l’interrogeait, on lui demandait fréquemment comment aurait été sa vie si sa route n’avait pas croisé fortuitement celle de Captain America lors de son jogging matinal. C’est sûr, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé aux prises avec un assassin cybernétique, n’aurait pas participé à l’explosion du foutu SHIELD lui-même, et ne serait pas devenu un Avenger à temps plein après l’écroulement de la Sokovie. Certes, sa rencontre avec Steve Rogers était une des raisons majeures de son changement drastique de mode de vie. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c’était le premier.

Sam avait renoncé à sa belle maison avec clôture blanche depuis longtemps déjà.

Se posant au sommet d’une grue, rétractant ses ailes et fléchissant les jambes, Sam se servit de nouveau de ses lunettes pour examiner le terrain. Le radar inspecta consciencieusement les lieux, d’abord au niveau du port, puis plus loin, sur la baie qui, malgré l’heure tardive et la nuit complète, affichait une belle couleur bleue. Rien à voir avec le Potomac.

Ses pensées s’en allèrent quelques secondes à la petite présence sur son épaule.  Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott l’avait suivi littéralement à l’autre bout du monde. De son point de vue, le boulot de la fourmi était terminé depuis longtemps. Il avait la clé, les coordonnées, autrement dit, tout ce dont il avait plus ou moins besoin pour mener sa mission à bien, seul de surcroît. Mais Scott était là, sur son épaule, plus d’une quinzaine de mètres en hauteur sur le port de Shanghai.

Ils s’en allaient aux devant de gros problèmes politiques si jamais l’on apprenait qu’un Avenger américain était ici, mais ça, c’était encore un autre débat.

« Je l’ai, » annonça Sam.

Son radar avait repéré le bateau. Un grand cargo gris et noir. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et pianota dessus quelques secondes. Les coordonnées correspondaient. Il n’eut qu’à zoomer pour le mot « AXIS » apparaisse en grand dessus. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tiens, ricana-t-il, même à l’envers, ça donne AXIS.

\- Y en a qui se donnent vraiment du mal pour ce genre de chose, répondit Scott sur son épaule, en ajustant son masque.

\- Eh bien allons voir qui sont ces esthètes si consciencieux. »

Scott, qui avait tranquillement pris place sur l’épaule de l’Avenger et balançait ses jambes dans le vide, se redressa pour mieux s’accrocher alors que déjà le Faucon déployait ses ailes. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le vide quelques instants, avant de déployer ses ailes juste avant de toucher le sol, et de filer entre les cargaisons. Ils filèrent au-dessus de l’eau, silencieusement, jusqu’à arriver au niveau du bateau. Sam en fit le tour trois fois, évitant avec dextérité les faisceaux des lampes torches des quelques gus qui devaient le garder. Scott, qui avait commencé à prendre l’habitude d’être ballotté, ne pouvait qu’être admiratif. Sam avait un contrôle sur ses ailes, s’en servait avec une grâce et une aisance qui avait l’air si naturel qu’il ne pouvait que se demander si ce type n’était pas né avec des ailes dans le dos. Sur ces pensées, Sam prit brusquement de la hauteur, avant de faire une pirouette arrière et de fondre vers le grand cargo.

« Je m’occupe de ces gars, ordonna-t-il toi, tu rejoins le tableau de commande.

\- Rogers, » répliqua Scott.

Alors que Sam frôlait le sol du pont, toujours en volant, Scott sauta de son épaule en recouvrant sa taille normale, fit une roulade et fonça en avant.

Sam donna un coup de pied dans le visage du premier garde, qui tomba par-dessus bord, avant de filer vers un second et de le happer sur une de ses ailes, avant de lui faire voir du pays à son tour. Alors que se faisaient entendre le bruit des corps atterrissant dans l’eau, il atterrit en rétractant ses ailes, fit une roulade et se cala derrière une grande caisse de métal, chargeant une de ses armes. Le bruit d’un pas mit tous ses sens en alerte. Du coin de l’œil, le souffle lent, le Faucon observa une ombre et le pinceau d’une lampe se rapprocher, jusqu’à ce qu’une main soit à portée. Sa main se referma sur le poignet du garde, à qui il donna un coup de coude, avant de le faire basculer en avant et d’écraser sa tête contre le pont. Il se glissa entre les caisses métalliques et autre cargaison, bondissant agilement dessus, jusqu’à en croiser un autre. Au sommet de la caisse, Sam prit une grande inspiration, rangea son arme, et bondit, s’écroulant de tout son poids sur le gus.

Scott rétrécit pour se glisser sous la porte qui le menait au poste de pilotage. A cette heure de la nuit, c’était certainement le seul coin du bateau qui était encore éclairé. Au néon jaune, c’était terrible de mauvais goût, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. De sa petite taille, Scott regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Personne. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’il ne recouvre sa taille normale. Le tableau de bord était aussi énorme qu’ancien, mais la présence d’un adaptateur USB eut le cran de le rassurer, alors qu’il prenait place sur le tabouret face aux commandes. Il entreprit d’allumer la machine, tout en enclenchant la com.

« Sam, la salle des commandes est vide, annonça-t-il. Ça doit être un relais.

 _-Quoi_? »

Tandis que Scott lui parlait, Sam s’accrochait au cou d’un garde, se servant de son corps comme appui avant d’assener un coup de pied à un garde et un coup de talon simultané à un autre, avant de se servir de son poids pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la tête d’un autre garde, le faire atterrir au sol, puis faire basculer celui-ci du premier en se servant de son élan. En voyant qu’un autre arrivait, il se mit à courir, et lui bondit dessus proprement.

«  _Y a personne_ , répéta Scott. _Mais il y a un relais informatique alors je vais voir ce que je peux prendre, ça peut toujours servir._  »

Sam était un peu trop occupé à cet instant précis pour réellement protester, et pour le moment, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait dire d’autre. Ça ne pouvait être qu’un relais. Mais se donner tant de mal pour camoufler les coordonnés d’un bateau qui n’était qu’une couverture ou un relais satellite ? Quelque chose n’allait pas. Sam réactiva ses lunettes et scanna la zone.

Scott quant à lui, fit rentrer la clé USB dans un des ports correspondant, et commença son entreprise de piratage. Avec un matériel aussi obsolète, ça avait l’air perdu d’avance, mais il était sincère quand il avait dit à Sam qu’il n’avait pas embauché un amateur. En voyant la jauge de téléchargement apparaître et les pourcentages s’aligner en bas, il dut prendre sur lui pour retenir un cri enthousiaste.

Sam avait pris de la hauteur. Et force était de constater que Scott disait vrai. A part les quelques gardes qu’il avait déjà mis à terre, il n’y avait personne. Salle des machines, salle des commandes, tout était vide. Non, c’était pas bon.

« Scott, ordonna-t-il, sors d’ici.

- _J’ai presque fini_ , se sentit toutefois de protester Scott.

\- Rien à faire, insista Sam, récupère ce truc et fout le camp tout de suite ! »

Scott fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Il n’était pas le chef des opérations et Sam ne lui demanderait pas de tout laisser sans raison, ou en tout cas, il l’espérait. Retirant la clé du port, il haussa un sourcil quelque peu interdit en se rendant compte que le téléchargement continuait. 92%, 93%, 94%...

D’accord. Ça sentait pas bon. Scott sortit de la cabine de commandement en courant, et traversa le pont à toute vitesse.

La salle des commandes explosa dans son dos au moment où elle atteignait l’écran affichait 100%.

Sam vit d’abord les flammes, bientôt suivies par le bruit de l’explosion. La lumière éclatante s’empara d’abord du centre du cargo, avant de gagner tout le pont, explosion après explosion, répandant des éclairs blancs et oranges de part et d’autre de la machine. Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir la petite silhouette projetée vers l’eau.

« Scott ! »

Aussitôt le Faucon piqua comme un véritable oiseau de proie  vers le corps de Scott. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de celui-ci juste avant que son corps n’atterrisse dans l’eau. Il fila immédiatement vers les docks, jurant à tout va, alors que derrière eux, l’ « AXIS » se laissait aller aux flammes, et explosait une fois ultime.

* * *

Sam reposa Scott sur le sol du port, bien loin du théâtre des opérations. L’homme fourmi était encore un peu sonné. Une explosion dans le dos, ça c’était un sacré somnifère. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place avec que Sam tapotait sur son casque avec de plus en plus de désespoir.

« Scott, Scott, répétait-il. Bon sang, mais comment ça s’ouvre, ce truc ?! »

Plutôt que répondre, Scott leva la main et la posa sur le bouton qui lui permettait de rétracter le masque. Quand son visage parut, Sam, d’abord surpris, s’autorisa un long soupir de soulagement. Scott fit papillonner ses paupières, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était dans les bras du vrai Faucon, qui avait posé genou à terre et avait ses deux bras autour de lui.

« Hey, tenta-t-il, son habituel immense sourire scotché sur la bouche. Comment ça va ?

\- Mal, s’écria Sam. Bordel, tu m’as fait flipper ! »

* * *

Sam n’avait pas parlé pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu’à leur chambre d’hôtel. Leur terrible chambre d'hôtel. Un seul lit, une seule table de chevet, un seul meuble, un seul fauteuil. Tout dans l'unité parce que ça revenait moins cher et parce que, n'ayant aucun soutien financier des  Avengers, Sam avait tendance à vouloir rester proche de ses sous. 

Ils étaient entrés par la fenêtre –de leur propre chambre, un comble-, Scott avait recouvré sa taille normale et avait filé dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du costume et prendre une douche chaude, alors que Sam s’était écroulé sur le lit, complètement abattu.

Une fausse piste. Une piste tellement fausse qu’il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir le panneau avant de rentrer dedans. Il serait bien descendu prendre quelque chose à manger, mais il n’en avait absolument aucune envie. Si bien qu’il resta assis sur le lit, son jetpack sur la table de chevet, en train de scruter le mur gravement, comme s’il cherchait à y foutre le feu rien qu’avec son regard.

« Hey, dit Scott en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Je sais que c’est un coup dur, mais tu vas pas m’en vouloir parce que la mission est un échec. »

Se disant, il posa sa serviette humide sur ses épaules, vêtu d’un simple chandail noir et d’un jean de même couleur.

« Quoi, » grogna Sam.

Il sembla que Sam raccrochait enfin avec le monde réel. Scott balança sa serviette dans la salle d’eau avant de faire le tour de la chambrée, pour prendre le téléphone et appeler le room service. Avec un peu de chance, malgré l’heure tardive, ils accepteraient de leur faire parvenir quelque chose à manger.

« Eh bien, enchaîna Ant-Man, la mission ne s’est pas passé comme prévu et j’en suis navré mais…

\- De quoi tu parles, » l’interrompit Sam, sourcils froncés.

Scott dirigea son regard vers Sam, qui le scrutait d’un air inquisiteur, la main en bâillon. Mais il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre où l’homme fourmi voulait en venir, si bien que celui-ci tenta d’être plus précis :

« Le bateau. Je sais que ça te tenais à cœur et je suis désolé que les événements aient prit cette tournure, mais…

\- Attends, attends, le coupa encore Sam. Tu crois que ce qui m’a mis en boule, c’est la fausse piste ? »

Après hésitation, Scott hocha la tête. Sam continua de le fixer, complètement interdit, avant d’éclater de rire. Mais c’était un rire qui n’avait rien d’amusée ou de jovial. C’était un rire éreinté, de quelqu’un qui était complètement au bout du rouleau et qui se retrouvait face à une situation si absurde qu’il riait pour ne pas craquer ou fondre en larmes.

« Sam, finit par tenter Scott une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, finit par s’écrier Sam. Non, absolument pas. »

Il finit par se calmer, et passer ses deux mains sur son visage. Scott continua de le fixer quelques instants, finalement, avant de traverser de nouveau la chambre et de s’assoir à côté de son compagnon d’infortune, sur le matelas. Sam ne bougea pas, les bras croisés, se contentant de lever un sourcil. Scott resta assis sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que Sam se décide à parler.

« Quand j’étais dans l’armée, y a des années de ça, expliqua le Faucon, mon pilote, Riley, a pris une roquette pour moi. Ce jour-là, j’ai rempilé, et j’ai rendu les ailes. »

Scott posa sa main sur un des bras de Sam, laissant sa paume courir sur sa peau dans une tentative plutôt dérisoire de consolation. Sam détourna le regard, sans le repousser pour autant.

« Je pensais que je volerais plus jamais, jusqu’à ce que je rencontre Captain America, continua-t-il. A force de me retrouver embarqué dans ces histoires, j’ai réalisé qu’encore plus qu’à l’armée, il fallait être résilient et continuer d’avancer quoi qu’il arrive. Y a des choses dont j’arrive à me détacher. Un soldat soviétique qui m’arrache une aile et me fait tomber du ciel, un immeuble qui s’écroule… Mais que quelqu’un meure par ma faute, ça… Je refuse de revivre ça.

\- Sam, tenta malgré tout Scott, ce n’est pas…

\- Je t’ai demandé de venir ici, le coupa malgré tout Sam en se redressant. Je t’ai mis en danger, et un ordinateur t’a explosé à la figure. Alors non, ce qui me rend dingue, c’est pas le fait que la mission ait été un échec, c’est que toi, un type qui n’a rien demandé, t’as failli y laisser ta peau, et ça, _par ma faute_. »

Sam s’autorisa un soupir, mais qui ne pouvait décemment pas être considérer comme une soulagement. Au lieu de ça, il se releva et quitta le lit, déambulant dans la chambre en passant ses mains sur sa tête. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’il préférait suivre plutôt que diriger, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Se retrouver à la tête de quelque chose, en endosser toutes les responsabilités, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à porter pour le moment. Parce que si quelqu’un y restait sous sa garde, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il ne s’en remettrait pas. Pas cette fois.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui, finit toutefois par demander Scott qui avait les mains croisés et les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Oui, répondit placidement Sam qui n’était pas plus surpris que ça par la question, ou trop à bout de nerfs pour essayer d’esquiver. Une des sources de Natasha lui a refilé la piste. »

Manifestement fatigué de déambuler comme un fauve, Sam se laissa de nouveau retomber sur le matelas, refusant toutefois de croiser le regard de son coéquipier d’un temps.

« Y a de très fortes chances pour que ceux qu’on poursuit soit les commanditaires de la mort de Riley. »

Ou plutôt, de sa mort à lui. Mais à ce niveau-là, il n’allait pas être exigeant ou sélectif. Qui avait demandé à ce qu’ils soient tués, pour quelles raisons et en quelles circonstances, il n’en savait rien, et c’était bien ce qu’il comptait découvrir. Mais pas au prix de la vie d’un innocent.

« Alors il convient de se remettre au boulot, dit immédiatement Scott.

\- Non, » ordonna Sam.

Interloqué, alors qu’il s’étirait déjà jusqu’à l’autre table de chevet, où se trouvait l’ordinateur et la clé USB, Scott tourna la tête vers Sam. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte à quel point l’Avenger avait l’air épuisé. Celui-ci se contenta de lui offrir un sourire. Ereinté, mais cette fois bien sincère.

« Non, répéta-t-il. Repose-toi.

\- Seulement si tu te reposes aussi.

\- Y a pas de place pour deux dans ce truc, dit Sam en se relevant pour se diriger vers le fauteuil. Repose toi d'abord. »

Scott ne se sentit pas d'humeur à protester ou à insister. Et puis, mine de rien, il avait aussi sa part de fatigue. Survivre à l'explosion d'une bombe était plus éreintant que ça en avait l'air. Il ne referait pas la situation en labo, ça, c'était sûr. Scott laissa passer sa main sur les draps rêches, se demandant tout à coup si se risquer là-dessous, ce n'était pas s'exposer à la maladie ou aux puces de lit. Voire les deux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le ventre de Sam pour se faire entendre. Le gargouillis s'éleva dans la pièce et Scott redressa la tête soudainement vers son compagnon d'infortune, avachi sur le fauteuil, lui apportant la confirmation que oui, c'était bien le ventre de l'homme volant qui s'était manifesté, et non pas le sien. Sam eut l'air confus l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Okay, finalement, peut-être que manger quelque chose nous ferait pas de mal. »

Scott tiqua au "nous". Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être plaint de la faim -même si, dans les faits, il avait réellement un creux dans l'estomac.

« A cette heure-ci, s'étonna-t-il. Le room service acceptera jamais de nous monter quelque chose.

\- Y a pas que le room service dans la vie. »

Se disant, Sam se releva, et prit la veste qui trainait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il la jaugea quelques instants, avant de prendre le petit sweat à capuche de Scott qui traînait à côté, et de lui envoyer à la figure.

« Allez, ordonna le Faucon, on se bouge.

\- T'es sûr que je peux pas rester, tenta Scott.

\- Je fais pas le livreur, répliqua Sam. Si t'as faim, tu lèves tes fesses.

\- Très bien, très bien, impitoyable Avenger. »

Sa répartie ne manqua pas d'amuser Sam, qui éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Entraîne toi avec Black Widow, ironisa-t-il, et on reparlera de ta définition d'impitoyable.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

* * *

Sam n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien froid. En fait, il n'avait pas froid du tout. Scott, au contraire, était frigorifié. C'était tout le temps le même cirque entre lui et les températures. Il avait vraiment tendance à sous-estimer le choc thermique entre le jour et la nuit, entre le moment où le soleil laissait profiter les terriens de ses rayons et celui où ils les abandonnait pour bénir l'autre face du globe. Même les nuits d'été, Scott trouvait le moyen d'avoir froid. Raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait avec, en plus de son sweat d'adolescent, la veste en cuir de Sam sur les épaules. Quatre heures du matin et il trouvait le moyen de claquer les dents. Scott soupira. Il avait fait de la prison et pourtant trouvait le moyen de se geler les miches dès que le soleil disparaissait. Alors que manifestement, à l'armée, Sam en avait vu d'autres. Ou alors, Black Widow et Captain America avaient fait dormir les nouvelles recrues dans des chambres froides. Sam lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires abracadabrantes sur les Avengers pendant qu'ils cherchaient à manger qu'au final, il n'était même plus surpris. Pour l'instant du mois.

Et c'était aussi certainement parce qu'il se préoccupait plus des nouilles dans le bol de carton rose et blanc qu'il avait dans les mains que du reste. A côté de lui, Sam avait le même, des baguettes entre les doigts, et il avisait le fond du carton d'un air mécontent, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'il faisait toujours nuit.

« Y a rien à manger dans ce truc, se plaignit-il. L'univers nous hait.

\- L'univers, compléta Scott, ou juste le vendeur. T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait en nous voyant débarquer.

\- Faut dire, je sais pas s'il ouvrait ou fermait son stand mais entre l'heure et les deux touristes qui parlent pas mandarin pour deux sous...

\- Eh, c'est toi l'Avenger, le repris Scott en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Et c'est toi qui a eu un doctorat.

\- En ingénierie, pas en mandarin.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. »

Scott pouffa et manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec ses nouilles. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et donna un nouveau coup de coude réprobateur à Sam, qui recula de quelques pas, manifestement fier de lui. Ils continuèrent de longer les allées de Shangai en silence, ne croisant personne -ce qui n'était guère étonnant si l'on considérait l'heure. L'air étais frais et chargé d'humidité à cause de la proximité de la mer, et certainement de l'approche du matin. Après quelques bouchées Scott fut bien forcé de constater que Sam avait raison, ça ne tiendrait pas leurs estomacs très longtemps. Crtes, il y avait nouilles, viande et légume dans ce bol de... Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il savait juste que c'était un de ces stands qu'ils montraient souvent à la télévision, typique des marchés du coin, et que c'était un miracle que quelque chose soit ouvert si tard -ou si tôt. Alors il allait juste saluer sa change et se réjouir de pouvoir se remplir la panse même s'il savait qu'il aurait certainement encore faim d'ici deux heures.

« Au fait Scott, finit par dire Sam au milieu du silence serein. Merci. »

Arraché à ses pensées, Scott mit un certain temps avant de joindre ses deux neurones et de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Sam. Il fit papillonner ses paupières, légèrement surpris.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sam et Scott sentit quelque chose se compresser à l'intérieur de son ventre.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, continua le Faucon. Finalement, ça m'aide, de... De pas être tout seul dans cette galère. »

Les joues de Scott s'enflammèrent quand son comparse lui jeta un regard en biais, si bien qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de plonger le nez dans son carton et d'hausser les épaules d'une manière désinvolte, un peu héroïque, comme si c'était le genre de chose qu'il faisait tous les jours et pour n'importe qui. Alors que c'était faux. Si ce n'était pas pour Sam, sans doute que Scott ne serait même pas ici. Sans doute se serait-il arrêté après le fiasco de l'aéroport et serait rentré chez lui auprès de sa fille. Le cœur battant, l'homme-fourmi prit une grande inspiration en laissant ses yeux se perdre dans la rue déserte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se demander pourquoi ces réflexions lui venaient maintenant.

« Ouais, souffla-t-il. Je suis content d'être là aussi.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Sam qui en une seconde s'était débarrassé de ce petit instant de vulnérabilité pour remettre son masque sérieux et autoritaire.

\- Vraiment, répéta Scott, en osant enfin le regarder. »

Scott expira. C'était le crépuscule. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir mais c'était le moment où le soleil était encore trop paresseux pour se manifester, choisissant pour l'instant de faire perdre quelques tons de bleus au ciel nocturne. Scott cessa de marcher, jetant le carton à présent vide dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il tenta de fuir le regard de Sam encore plus longtemps avant de se rendre compte que c'était une entreprise foncièrement inutile. Il ne savait pas où il allait avec cet aveu ni pourquoi il se sentait obligé de le lui dire maintenant, au moment où même le ciel ne faisait pas sens, incapable de choisir entre le jour et la nuit. Sans doute espérait-il que ses paroles ne feraient pas plus de sens, et que leur véritable signification resterait profondément enfouie sous terre, sans que Sam ne s'interroge sur leur véritable sens. Ou que Scott ne s'interroge lui-même. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de la veste en cuir, Scott se tourna vers Sam, qui, incertain, semblait attendre qu'il dévoile le fond de sa pensée.

« Et pour être honnête... Il y a pas un seul autre endroit sur Terre où je voudrais être en ce moment. »

Les sourcils de Sam tressautèrent, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il secoua la tête, et contourna son comparse pour aller mettre son propre carton à la poubelle. Il rejoignit ensuite Scott au milieu de l'allée prisonnière de deux rangées de hautes habitations, dont les silhouettes commençaient à peine à se dessiner. Il croisa les bras, et fixa l'autre homme avec une intensité inhabituelle.

« Tu sais que je compte aller jusqu'au bout, demanda-t-il calmement. Peu importe jusqu'où ça ira. »

Il le savait. Peu importait à quel point Sam pouvait se montrer raisonnable, cette affaire le tenait par la moelle épinière. Il ne serait peut-être jamais réellement débarrassé de sa culpabilité, mais il estimait qu'il pouvait bien faire au moins ça. Il devait bien ça à Riley.

Scott opina du chef, après avoir déglutit.

« Je sais, et j'ai déjà pris en compte toutes les options. Mais je... (Scott ouvrit la bouche, incertain, et regarda ailleurs, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur Sam. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue) Je peux pas te laisser tout seul, Sam. Désolé. »

Alors que ciel s'éclaircissait à peine, leurs deux silhouettes se découpaient dans l'allée comme deux ombres chinoises. Il y eut ce bref instant de flottement, où Scott se demanda si Sam savait ce qu'il avait en tête et où Sam se demandait pourquoi Scott restait là sans bouger alors qu'il voulait la même chose. Toutefois, il y eut malgré tout, cette demande silencieuse, cette besoin de l'accord de l'autre. Parce que Scott savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui dirigeait les opérations. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors au moment où Sam hochait la tête, Scott se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, laissant ses lèvres aller à l'encontre de celle de l'autre homme. Il n'y eut qu'un instant d'hésitation, semblable à cette seconde vide lorsque l'on goûte un plat nouveau, avant que Sam ne se détente et ne décroiser les bras. Ceux de Scott passèrent autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, laissant l'autre dans son dos, pour le rapprocher de lui, et approfondir ce contact nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, seuls au milieu de cette allée brumeuse et humide, où leurs silhouettes étaient à peine visibles, dans cette étrange atmosphère qui n'était ni du jour, ni de la nuit. Et ils s'autorisèrent à tout abandonner, même l'idée que c'était tout ce à quoi ils auraient le droit, sans même se demander s'ils auraient un jour droit à un autre crépuscule.

* * *

Au réveil, Scott devait bien avouer qu'il mourrait de faim. Encore. Comme ils l'avaient prévu. Et ça, ajouté au fait qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard. Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, mais la journée était déjà bien avancée quand il reprit pleine possession de son système cérébral, et il se sentait tellement groggy qu'il faillit s'endormir à nouveau. Tournant la tête vers le plafond, Scott passa une de ses mains sous sa nuque, et l'autre sur celle de Sam, posée sur son abdomen. Celui-ci dormait encore à poings fermés, pour ainsi dire, calé contre lui dans ce lit trop petit pour deux personnes adultes.

Ils avaient dû rater le passage du room service pour le petit déjeuner, vu l’heure. Scott se demanda s’il n’avait pas quelque chose dans son sac pour se remplir un peu l’estomac. Parce qu’il avait peut-être faim, mais absolument aucune envie de bouger de là où il était. Sa droite, la silhouette de Sam était éclairée par les quelques raies lumineuses qui passaient par les stores mal fermées de la chambre. La moitié de son visage était noyée dans le coussin, et il avait sur le visage une expression paisible qui fit comprendre à Scott pourquoi il n’avait pas envie de quitter le lit malgré la faim. Ses cils, noirs et épais, étaient si longs qu’ils touchaient le sommet de ses pommettes. Scott fixa de nouveau le plafond et ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur du soleil chinois lui picoter agréablement la peau. Jusqu’à ce que son estomac se rappelle à lui. Ah oui, son sac. Voyons voir.

Sam se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir complètement récupéré, mais semblait déjà avoir meilleure mine que la veille et c’était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Scott. Le Faucon s’étira en baillant, avant de se gratter le sommet de la tête.

« Salut, dit Scott calmement.

\-  Salut. »

Sam se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa sur la joue et passant sa main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Scott rit doucement alors que l’autre nichait sa tête au creux de son cou, comme sur le point de se rendormir.

« Je meurs de faim, finit par avouer Sam.

\- Ah, attends, dit Scott. J’avais quelque chose dans mon sac. »

Sam leva légèrement la tête avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de Scott, qui tendit le bras pour fouiller dans son sac.

« Tiens, voilà. »

Les yeux fermés, Sam remit un certain temps à se sortir de la petite bulle de plénitude dans laquelle il était plongé. Il releva doucement la tête, juste assez pour voir ce que Scott lui offrait. Et il éclata de rire.

Une petite boite de Tic-Tac, bi-goût orange citron-vert qui plus était, s’était logé dans la main d’Ant-Man. Sam fut secoué du fou rire le plus hystérique qu’il ait jamais eu, et du noyer sa tête sous un coussin pour tenter un peu d’étouffer sa voix. Sans succès. Scott fit la grimace et lui frappa le sommet de la tête, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter l’hilarité du Faucon qui roula sur le côté.

« Très bien, fit Scott qui finalement ne fit plus d’effort pour retenir son rire. T’as qu’à mourir de faim, je serais ravi de prendre ta place dans les Avengers.

\- Oh je n’en doute pas, » persifla Sam en se retournant finalement à nouveau pour lui faire face.

Mais au bout du compte, il accepta les maudits Tic-Tac. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Scott, à nouveau habillé, allumait l’ordinateur, et tentait de voir s’il avait réussi à obtenir quelque chose de la clé volé. Sam, lui n’en démordait pas.

« Des Tic-Tacs, répétait-il inlassablement en passant ses bras dans les manches de son sweat.

\- Oh ça va, » siffla Scott en retour en lui balançant un oreiller.

Sam éclata de rire en ramassant son jean, et dû éviter le second oreiller que Scott lui jetait alors qu’il n’avait que la première jambe dans le pantalon. Et il aurait pu subir tout ça encore plus longtemps si de minutes plus tard, le chaos ne frappait pas à la porte. Ou plutôt, à la fenêtre. Les vitres éclatèrent et ni une, ni deux, une demi-douzaine de type tout armés entraient dans la chambre à grands cris. Scott se réfugia immédiatement derrière le lit en se couvrant la tête, alors que Sam se saisit du premier objet qui lui tombait sur la main –alias la foutue table de chevet-, et l’envoya sur le gus le plus proche. Celui-ci s’écroula et retomba sur un de ses camarades, tandis que dans le même instant, il passait son jetpack dans son dos. Sam donna un coup de pied dans le lit, qui heurta les genoux de ses opposants, avant de déployer ses ailes et de s’en servir d’une comme un bouclier, se protégeant, lui et Scott, des balles qui pleuvaient. Ce dernier se cramponna au chandail du Faucon, les deux mains sur la tête, cherchant du regard son costume. Ça s’annonçait mal.

« C’est les mecs d’AXIS ? s’écria-t-il. C’est eux ? Et comment ils nous ont retrouvés ?

\- Honnêtement, siffla Sam en se saisit du pistolet qu’il avait à sa ceinture, j’en ai absolument rien à faire ! »

Se disant, il se mit à tirer dans le tas, toujours protégé par son aile. Un des gus armé se servit du lit comme tremplin pour lui bondir dessus, mais le Faucon lui répondit par un revers de son aile, l’envoyant contre le mur le plus proche. Il donna dans le même mouvement un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre d’un autre lascar qui s’approchait de trop près, rétracta ses ailes, bondit en avant en les déployant de nouveau. Alors que Scott se planquait derrière le meuble le plus proche en déplorant le fait que son costume soit _à l’autre bout de la pièce et que Hank allait le tuer s’il le perdait_ , Sam déploya de nouveau ses ailes, les laissant s’enrouler autour de lui, fondit comme une météorite rouge et blanche à travers la pièce, et quand ses ailes s’ouvrirent, il assena un double coup de pied à ses assaillants qui tombèrent au sol. Sam ramassa le sac de Scott, s’en servit pour frapper le dernier gus encore debout, puis le jeta à Scott. Celui-ci l’attrapa au vol alors que Sam se postait à la fenêtre, arme en main, guettant les alentours.

« En voilà d’autres, dit-il, les dents serrées.

\- Donc j’ai pas le temps de m’équiper, se plaignit Scott.

\- Pas vraiment non, dépêche-toi, on va sauter. »

Dire que c’était supposé être une mission discrète. Dire que c’était supposé être vite et bien fait.

* * *

 

« Incroyable. Je fais équipe avec un Avenger et je me retrouve à bord d’une voiture volée. »

Sam, relativement peu impressionné, mordit dans son sandwich tout en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Parcourir quasiment à l’aveuglette –malgré son GPS, bordel qu’il aimait son StarkPhone- les autoroutes chinoises ne faisait pas parti de son passe-temps d’Avenger favori, mais à présent qu’ils se retrouvaient sur les petites routes de campagne, il pouvait peut-être s’en accommoder.

« Empruntée, insista Sam en levant un sourcil, empruntée. Et c’est toi qui as crocheté la serrure et rien ne t’y obligeais.

\- Touché, persifla Scott. Mais comment je suis censé résister à tes beaux yeux ? »

Sam ricana à son tour et lui donna un coup amical sur l’épaule. Scott avait ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, et un petit ordinateur sur les genoux. Bon, volé aussi, d’accord. Mais ça, ils n’en parleraient pas, et il mettait ça à son compte parce qu’une voiture et un ordinateur, ça faisait beaucoup pour un Avenger.

Tous deux en étaient arrivés à la conclusion rapide et logique que la clé USB avait été la raison de leur embuscade. Après tout, la nuit et la matinée avait été paisible, de même que le début d’après-midi et ce n’était qu’une poignée de minutes après que Scott se soit servi de la clé pour voir ce qu’il avait bien pu prendre à bord de l’AXIS que les choses s’étaient gâtées. Sans doute que le faux téléchargement avait envoyé un virus ou quelque chose d’avantage chiant dans le disque amovible.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, demanda Sam en lui jetant un regard en biais, concentré sur la route.

\- Je consulte des… historiques d’achats, dit Scott. En quelque sorte.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai repensé à nos camarades de l’AXIS. Je me dis que si on peut retrouver les types qui ont acheté ce bateau, ça nous laisse une piste. »

Sam ne dit rien, mais ne put pas réellement cacher le regard admiratif qu’il adressa à Lang à ce moment-là. Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit sourire qui creusa ses fossettes alors que ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller. Sam secoua la tête.

 « T’es vraiment sûr que tu veux aller jusqu’au bout ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

\- Sam, c’est aussi mon choix, dit Scott qui s’était plus ou moins attendu à cette question. Tu m’as demandé de venir mais j’ai accepté et c’était _mon choix_. Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, d’accord ? »

Prenant un virage, Sam ne le regarda pas tout de suite, mais Scott vit clairement sa pomme d’Adam remonter et descendre le long de sa gorge alors qu’il déglutissait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa quelques instants, avant de se remettre à pianoter sur le petit clavier.

« Et je suis sérieux, dit-il. Quelle que soit l’heure, quel que soit l’endroit, Sam, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. »

* * *

Il avait fait cette promesse et comptait bien s’y tenir. Alors quand, bien des mois plus tard, Hawkeye et Scarlet Witch frappèrent à sa porte parce qu’on avait besoin de son aide, il savait très bien qui était derrière cet appel, et il ne réfléchit pas plus.

* * *

« Ouah, c’est incroyable, répétait-il. _Captain America_  ! C’est Captain America ! »

Scott se fit la réflexion qu’il devrait peut-être se retenir et arrêter de s’embarrasser devant toute une troupe de super-héros mais c’était plus fort que lui. Parce que bon sang, il venait de serrer la main de Captain America, Hawkeye et Scarlet Witch l’avaient conduit jusqu’ici, c’était une journée géniale. Captain America.

Promenant encore son regard dans le parking de l’aéroport de Leipzig, il remarqua la petite voiture bleue qui avait l’air de dater des années cinquante, et l’imposant type au chandail rouge qui se tenait derrière. Ce sera le fameux Barnes que Sam s’était appliqué à chercher sans succès avant que toute cette histoire avec AXIS ne lui –ne leur- tombe dessus. Sam qui se tenait d’ailleurs juste à côté de Captain America, et Scott avait évité le contact oculaire aussi longtemps que possible, mais il ne résista pas d’avantage.

« Hey, salut, fit-il en pointant le Faucon du doigt.

\- Comment ça va Tic-Tac, » ricana Sam, les yeux plissés.

Il n’allait vraiment jamais lui laisser oublier ça.

« Uh, c’est bon de te revoir, dit Scott en baissant les yeux. Ecoute, à propos de la dernière fois… 

\- Non, c’est bon, répondit Sam en lui octroyant un sourire, t’as passé le test. Mais ça n’arrivera plus. »

L’échange de regard ne dura pas plus longtemps parce que le type dans le fond –Barnes, Barf, il ne s’en souvenait plus-, voulait les presser et parce que Captain America lui posait une question à propos d’assassin psychopathes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Scott n’avait définitivement pas ingurgité assez de caféine pour ce genre de choses et surtout, il se demandait à quoi Sam faisait référence quand il disait que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. Est-ce qu’il parlait de l’affaire AXIS et tout ce qui avait suivi, ou est-ce qu’il parlait de cette première rencontre assez catastrophique où Scott lui avait purement et simplement bousillé son jet-pack ?

Sam n’en avait, lui aussi, aucune idée en réalité.

* * *

D’accord, ils savaient que ça aurait des conséquences. Oui, il savait qu’en se rebellant contre un accord ratifié par cent dix-sept pays, et accepté par près de la moitié des Avengers en service, il s’en allait aux devants de gros problèmes. Mais tout de même, finir dans une prison pressurisée et submergée, ça, Sam n’aurait pas cru. Ce genre d’endroit, c’était là où on envoyait des dingues. Des vrais dingues. Si Loki avait fini incarcéré sur Terre après la bataille de New-York, c’est là qu’il aurait fini. Si Kilgrave n’avait pas été tué par Jessica Jones, c’était là qu’il aurait fini. Cette prison, le RAFT, avait été construite pour _ce genre de dingue_ , et c’était là qu’ _ils_ avaient terminés. Ça, c’était certainement pire que se prendre un coup de répulseur dans le visage de la part d’Iron Man. Et quelque part, ça confortait Sam dans sa décision de ne pas signer ces maudits Accords. Parce que ça voulait dire que tout le monde finissait dans le même sac, qu’il n’y avait plus de réelles différences entre les bons et les mauvais, juste ceux qui refusaient de se faire tenir en laisse et ceux qui acceptaient. Autrement dit, Darren Cross ou Rumlow de son vivant auraient pu signer ces papiers, et ils auraient été libres comme l’air. Et eux, des gens qui n’avaient rien voulu faire de plus qu’aider leur prochain, se retrouvaient là. Sam se doutait bien que ses pensées pouvaient être contredites mais pour le moment, il se retrouvait dans une cellule de deux mètres cube alors, il en avait un peu, pour ainsi dire, _rien à foutre_. Assis par terre, en train de regarder les contusions sur ses mains, la seule chose qu’il l’aidait à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas devenu sourd était le bruit que Scott faisait en frappant le sol comme un foutu tam-tam. Clint avait déjà perdu patience et demandé de se taire mais Wanda et Sam avaient plus ou moins défendu l’homme fourmi. Ce son était certainement la seule chose qui les empêchait de perdre la boule.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Sam, annonça Scott d’une voix de faux devin.

\- Vraiment, » grogna Sam en guise de réponse.

Encore heureux que leurs deux cellules soient collées, il n’avait pas vraiment envie que cette discussion devienne publique, autant qu’il adorait Clint et Wanda.

« Tu penses à Rhodes qui se prend le tir de la Vision à ta place. »

Et comment pourrait-il ne pas y penser. C’était un cauchemar. Un de ses meilleurs amis se retrouvait paralysé des deux jambes parce qu’il… Parce qu’il avait évité un tir. Parce qu’il avait essayé de se sauver. Parce que la Vision allait transformer son jetpack en planeur. Mais résultat, il avait touché quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait été tenu d’assister à ça, de regarder ce qu’il avait fait à un frère d’arme. _Je me suis senti impuissant. Comme si je me tenais là que pour voir ça._ Donc tout ça pour quoi. Devenir un Avenger et prétendre se battre pour les populations, tout ça pour, au final, être incapable de sauver ceux auxquels il tenait vraiment ? Le grand monsieur là-haut avait un problème avec lui.

« Tu vois Tic-Tac, grogna-t-il. C’était ça que je voulais te dire quand je t’ai demandé si tu comptais vraiment aller jusqu’au bout. »

Scott soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je te l’ai dit, c’était mon choix, insista-t-il.

\- Et maintenant tu te retrouves à une centaine de mètres sous l’eau au beau milieu de je ne sais quel océan, tu reverras peut-être jamais ta fille, et ça, même si on finit pas tués par les autres super-vilains qui nous servent de voisins de cellule. Et choix ou pas, tu te retrouves là parce que je t’ai appelé.

\- Parce que t’avais besoin de moi, » dit Scott.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « non j’avais pas… », avant finalement de se taire et de laisser le reste mourir dans l’air, un soupir servant de cercueil à la formulation morte née. D’accord. Il l’admettait. Peut-être qu’il avait eu besoin de lui. Pas en tant qu’Ant-Man mais en tant que Scott, pour se rassurer au milieu de ce conflit de dingue. Mais est-ce que ça ne faisait pas de lui un égoïste en fin de compte ?

« Je te l’ai dit, continua Scott. Et je te le redirais aussi longtemps que tu referas de l’entendre. Quelle que soit l’heure, quel que soit l’endroit, si t’as besoin de moi, je serais là. Parce que j’ai besoin de toi aussi, Sam. »

Finalement la solitude des cellules du RAFT n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Ajoutée à la moitié de son visage qui avait tourné au violacé, Sam n’avait pas vraiment envie d’être grillé en plein instant de faiblesse. Mais les mots de Scott lui allèrent malgré tout droit au cœur.

« Merci Tic-Tac. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, par l’enfer, Scott disait avoir besoin de lui, et il ne savait pas s’il pouvait l’y autoriser mais peut-être que là, ici, des dizaines de mètres sous la surface de l’océan, il pouvait accepter ce qu’il avait refusé, des mois plus tôt, après AXIS.

« Les gars, soupira Clint, allongé sur le sol de la cellule, vous allez finir par me faire pleurer.

\- Ferme tes fesses Barton. »

**Author's Note:**

> J’en étais pas sûre, mais finalement, c’était un voyage plutôt marrant avec ces deux-là. Enfin, je suis toujours pas sûre de cet OS mais j’aime bien les faire travailler ensemble. 
> 
> Petit point : AXIS ne veut rien dire, ou en tout cas, n’a rien à voir avec le background de Sam ou la mort de Riley. Je voulais juste un nom pour le bateau et c’est le titre d’un arc des comics complètement frappé, mais c’est tout.
> 
> Il y a eu des écoutes assez intensives du générique de Kim Possible pendant la rédaction (à l’époque où cet OS était moins sérieux) parce que j’aime bien l’idée de ces deux crétins travaillant comme Kim et Robin, et si au début je pensais à Scott, la seconde moitié de l’OS me fait demander lequel est la Kim Possible des deux en fin de compte.
> 
> Quoi qu’il en soit, si vous êtes arrivé au bout, j’avoue que je serais curieuse de le savoir, avec ce que vous en avez pensé, naturellement !
> 
> Merci à vous !


End file.
